


Fights and the knight

by aestheticflower



Series: And then I met you... [5]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Swearing, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticflower/pseuds/aestheticflower
Summary: Phil works in a coffee shop and one day Dan comes in, will it change their lives forever or will there be obstacles in their way trying to stop them from being together?





	Fights and the knight

Phil had spent the night at the hospital and was ready to leave, no one had visited him, not even Ryan. Not that he minded, he didn’t want people fussing over him, just that he did want someone there. Phil secretly hated waking up alone, when he was younger he always dreamt of someone warm next to him in bed, especially at that age he was terrified of the thought of a ghost coming in his room.

He said thank you to all the staff and walked out with his belongings.

Phil walked past the shop that Dan had mentioned before and headed out but not before something caught his eye. A Dan like figure was walking down a different ward, “stop imagining things Phil, you messed up, deal with it.”

Luckily there was a bus that went from the hospital near to where Phil lived so he got on the next one and sat hugging his coat and playing Crossy Roads on his phone.

 

Phil unlocked the door to his flat and walked in. He was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, even though that was all he had been doing the last couple of days.  
There had been a voice message on his phone that said he could have today off but they wanted him back tomorrow. Phil called back and said that was okay and he should be better then. 

It had just gone nine in the morning and Phil had a hunch that Ryan wasn’t around to take care of him like he used to. He knew he had to eat and knew there was no food. Phil wasn’t that hungry so he decided to go to sleep for a while longer, he went into his room and curled up under his duvet and fell asleep. 

 

The dark haired main slowly opened his eyes, he felt rested but still felt tired and not to mention hungry. It was now quarter to one in the afternoon and Phil needed to get some food. He reluctantly removed himself from the warm bed that was paradise to him at the moment and got his jacket and his wallet from the living room. He walked out of his flat and went towards the underground. 

He did feel a lot better and didn’t feel like he was going to faint this time. This was Phil’s true test, the underground was always busy and hot so if he could survive this then he should be better.

Finally, Phil’s stop was here, he got off and walked towards the shops. He knew he would pass the Café but didn’t care, he didn’t want to cause a fuss. 

Phil got the necessary foods he needed along with some paracetamol in case his headache came about again. He was good at buying food but bad and prices, he would always get the first thing he saw instead of looking around different shops. This meant he didn’t always save up the money he wanted to buy games for himself.

With a few bags in his hands and food for probably the next couple of days, he headed off. Phil wasn’t in the mood to go look at any books which was a rare thing for him, ever since he was younger he loved being taken away on adventures and always wanted to know what inspired the author.

He kept his head down while walking past his work place but was unsuccessful in trying to sneak past without being seen. 

‘Phil!’ came a voice he knew well.

Phil signed and turned around. ‘Oh, hey Ryan.’

‘How are you dude? Feeling better? I thought I saw you pass by here earlier, I waved but I must have missed you.’

‘I’m a little better yeah. Oh yeah sorry about that, I must have been in a world of my own.’ For some reason talking to Ryan seemed alien to him now. He remembered he and Dan was arguing and couldn’t believe he would do this, this wasn’t the Ryan he knew. It was obvious in his Phil’s tone that sounded like he didn’t want to talk.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t go to see you, I only heard you were in hospital this morning.’

‘Don’t worry about it.’

An awkward silent drifted by like a fog across a mountain.

‘When are you coming back to work?’

‘Hopefully tomorrow.’

‘That’s good, I won’t be here then but I hope work goes well.’

‘Thanks, sorry I’d better be going home now. I’ll see you soon.’

‘Oh…sure. Bye, hope you feel better soon.’

Phil smiled weakly and went towards the underground, but soon heard more shouting. It sounded like Ryan… “Jesus who is he arguing with now?”

‘Oh my God.’ Phil turned to see that Dan was in front of Ryan who was holding his collar tightly and lifting him up to his eye level.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing around here you little shit? Didn’t I tell you to get the hell away from this place.’

‘I-’ Dan began, terror in his eyes and before he knew it a hand was around his neck and he was being thrown towards the Café window, where a few started customers looked on in shock as Dan had been pushed into the surface.

Phil jumped into action, he dropped his shopping and ran towards them, he didn’t have a plan but knew he had to stop what was happening. He put his right arm around Ryan’s right shoulder trying to prize him off Dan neck. 

‘Stop it,’ Phil screamed. Repeating the phrase over and over and was surprised he didn’t make Ryan deaf. He looked over at Dan who had tears rolling down his tightly welded eyes. ‘Can’t you see it’s hurting him?’

‘That’s the point,’ Ryan grunted.

Phil was taken aback by this, he looked at Ryan but his eyes were full of rage and focused on Dan. The man with blue eyes tried another tactic, he went under Ryan’s arm so he was face to face with him and pushed his chest as hard as he could. It worked a little Ryan was moving back but taking Dan with him. While Dan was moving into Phil’s back, Phil’s feet were pushing against the wall trying to push Ryan.

‘Stop it Ryan!’ came another voice, it was Taylor.

His grip loosened on Dan’s neck but soon carried on. Then other help came along. Soon a few passers by helped too. Pulling Ryan back and one swiftly punching him in the stomach which made Ryan lose his grip and fall back on the ground.

Dan too collapsed, gasping for air and holding his neck. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and spit rolling out of his mouth like a tidal wave. 

‘Dan are you okay?’

Dan didn’t look up but nodded. 

‘You’re obviously not.’ Phil looked up at Ryan where his sister and a group of people were all telling him to back off, while Ryan was trying to push through the people holding him back.

Soon Taylor had calmed him down and Ryan was dragged back into the Café. On the way in he slammed the door behind him and made even more noise once inside causing some customers to get up and leave once he was in the back.

‘Hey there,’ said one of the men that helped. ‘You okay?’ he asked kneeling down beside Dan.

Dan again didn’t look up and nodded.

‘I think he’s just in shock,’ said the other.

‘Do you want us to call the police?’ asked the first.

Dan shook his head and looked up for the first time. ‘No,’ he croaked, ‘it’s fine really.’

‘Well if you’re sure…if it happens again you will call them, though right? That guy looked pretty violent, make sure you stay away from him.’

‘I will,’ replied Dan.

‘Are you his friend?’

‘Err…yeah,’ said Phil.  
‘Well we’ve got to be going now, but can you take care of him?’

‘Sure.’ 

‘Okay great, keep safe you guys.’

‘Thank you,’ replied Phil and looked and Dan who was now hugging his knees crying.

Phil sat beside him. It was awkward. 

‘So err…do you think you can stand?’

‘I-I just want to stay here for a bit,’ replied a still croaky Dan.

‘Sure.’

After a couple of minutes passed, Phil looked and saw his shopping had been strewn over the street. He didn’t want to leave Dan but looked like it was attracting some pigeons. ‘I’ll be back.’

‘Okay,’ came a quite whisper.

Phil returned and sat back down with the bags between his knees. He looked up at the sky and soon felt warmth on his left arm. It was Dan, he was now leaning against Phil and had his head on Phil’s shoulder.

The older man’s heartbeat was going faster and faster and was scared that Dan would fell the vibrations of his heart.

‘Dan are you-’

‘I just want to stay like this for a while okay?’

‘Sure,’ blushed Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I've been trying to get an apprenticeship and life is pretty hectic at the moment.


End file.
